Taste From A Pirate
by KatLeePT
Summary: Hook has a question, and possibly a proposal, for Regina. Male/female romances. Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Captain Regal, past Stable Queen.


She should leave, but her dinner's not finished. She should walk away now, while she still has some pride left, while the town doesn't quite yet know how badly she's hurting. She should walk away from Robin before the pain becomes too great. She should focus on her loss of Daniel, on making a better life for Henry, on running this town again, on anything other than the thief and how he steal has her heart though it beats loudly in her chest.

She should walk away. Angrily, Regina stabs her fork into her meat. She should walk away, but she can't seem to find the strength or even the will to do so. That's why she still comes here to Granny's every night at dinner, watching them talking and laughing, feeling the pain in her heart grow, seeing clearly that Robin doesn't miss her.

"It's not the end, you know," a voice that makes her want to snarl says as its owner slips into the booth across from hers.

"I did not invite you to join me, Hook, and what on Earth are you talking about?"

His eyes meet with hers; she pauses her bite halfway between her plate and her pursed lips. "We both know what I'm talking about, luv." He slips a flask from his jacket and takes a sip. When he lowers it, her anger flares as she notes the smirk on his lips.

"I assure you I do not."

"Yes, you do. It's not over. He looks at you every time you're not looking at him and his wife's not looking."

"What do you mean?"

The Pirate slips a small mirror out of one sleeve and pops it open. Regina doesn't want to, but her eyes are nonetheless drawn to the small glass' reflection. She gasps as she sees Robin is indeed looking straight at them, a curious look in his eyes. It takes her only a moment to recognize it: Her thief is jealous! She smiles, truly smiles, for the first time all week and feels a schoolgirl urge to giggle. She represses it as she looks back at Hook. "Your point, Pirate?"

"My point, luv," he returns smoothly, closing the mirror and slipping it back into its hiding place, "is our stories aren't over, but if any one besides that damn crocodile has even a hint at our ending, I'm willing to bet it would be you." He takes another sip of rum, building his courage, as he watches her digest the information he's given her.

Her smile falls. First she forces into a smirk, but when she tries to smile again, she finds she can not. Her heart is far too heavy. "I'm hardly the one to ask about that. Why don't you try your precious Swan?"

"You know very well she hasn't talked to me since the same night your thief hasn't spoken to you."

Regina sighs, her head hanging a little lower, but then a small smile does pull at her mouth. After all, Hook has given valuable information this night. "Maybe, but just like my thief, you're far from not being on her mind."

"Am I?" He quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She raises her chin and meets his gaze. "It seems, Pirate, that we both have information from which the other can benefit."

"Might I propose we help each other on this account then?"

"I think that wise. What can you tell me of my thief?"

"Not much other than what I've already said. He looks at you every time you're not looking at him and his wife isn't watching him. He's a man of honor, Regina. Honor tends to get in a man's way of doing what he truly wants, but the heart has a way of overpowering honor even against the stiffest morals. He's a thief; it won't take him long to come around. You've just gotta wait him about. But what about my Swan?"

"She asks about you every day. I'm rather surprised she hasn't been to see you again yet."

His smirk is self-depreciating. "Maybe I should stop knocking on her door so often."

"Absence does tend to make the heart grow fonder, or at least, that's what I've heard. Why don't you try it, Hook? Stay away from her. It might just make her want you more."

His smile grows sly as he leans back in the booth. "That's hardly possible, luv. All women want me."

"Indeed." Regina smirks. "That's why you've come to me."

"Actually, I had a question for you." Hook grows serious, almost solemn. Killian's eyes glance downward, and for just one brief moment, Regina can see his pain. He truly does love Swan, but the other woman's stupid morals are standing in their way, the same as her thief's morals are standing in theirs. "Killian," she starts, aiming to tell him much more than she'd intended. She knows why Emma hasn't gone back to him again. She knows the girl is scared, much as she herself was scared to love another after losing Daniel.

"Regina, if anybody knows the answer to this, it's you. Is it possible? Really possible, I mean?"

"What?"

His eyes glance up at hers. "To love another after we've lost our True Love. Is there another one for us, or is that it? We get the one, and when we lose them, no matter what else we feel, it's not gonna be love?" He grabs for his flask.

She thinks, for a moment, of stopping him, but lets him go. If he truly believes he can drink courage into his heart, it is far from her to stop him. After all, she could use a little something herself about now, but instead, she plunges ahead, taking a lesson from her son and helping a man who helped her get him back not once but twice. "I don't know." She sighs and shakes her head. "I loved before."

"I know," he says, lifting his mouth from his flask. His thumb brushes a few missed drops of rum from his lips and into his mouth. "Hate to break it to ya, luv, but the whole bloody town knows."

She smirks; this time, her gesture is self-depreciating. "I should have guessed. Snow White never could keep a secret."

"That's why I came to you, though," he says, lowering his flask. She can again see the pain in his dark eyes, but still, she hesitates. He offers her his flask. She drinks, then tells him truthfully as she hands it back to him, "I honestly don't know, Killian. Tinker Bell said it was, and for a time, when I was with Robin before, it did feel like love."

"If you find out for sure, will you tell me?"

She's surprised at his request and the way he looks at her. He almost reminds her of Henry pleading with her to be good, but she shoves that memory away. Hook is a Pirate. He isn't to be trusted; that's another reason why Swan hasn't returned to him, despite everything she admits he did for her. Still, Regina finds herself saying, "Yes," and being rewarded by his dashing smile.

He leaps from the table to leave, but as he goes to pass by her seat, he reaches down. His hand cups her cheek. She looks up at him in surprise, but even as she's raising a hand to strike him, his thumb brushes softly against her cheek and he whispers while lowering his mouth. "Trust me, sweetheart. This'll quicken your recovery." His lips are on hers before she can shove him away, and then she understands. Robin's still watching.

Regina's lips part underneath the onslaught of Hook's mouth. He tastes of rum, sea salt, and everything she always imagined bad boys would. She's had plenty of opportunities with the wrong kinds of men, but it's sweet naivety and trustworthiness that she prefers. Still, she understands why Hook is kissing her, and she plays along, cupping his face as well and running the tips of her fingers through his short, dark hair.

The kiss is over as soon as it began, and Hook walks away with his prideful strut and a boasting smile, his tongue still lapping the taste of the Evil Queen off of his lips. Regina looks back down to her plate, her appetite thoroughly gone, but then she spies the mirror Hook left behind. She flips it open without hesitation, turning in her booth so that she can not be seen, and looks at Robin. She smiles when she spies him staring at her while Marian is clearly fussing about something. Robin's cheeks burn. Regina grins as she shuts the mirror.

"Can I get you something else?" Ruby asks. She, too, is smiling, but Regina knows the girl has no idea why she's grinning.

"Hmm. I believe so. My appetite seems to have returned. Bring me a glass of ale and a slice of Devil's food cake." Regina is still smiling as Ruby hurries away to fill her order. Partnering with the wrong kind of men can have its benefits, after all, even when one is trying to behave. She resumes eating, but she's positively glowing long before the alcohol and sweet arrives. She can't get Robin's image out of her head, and for the first time in weeks, she's happy.

The End


End file.
